Jealous?
by FluffleNuff
Summary: Temari uses Shikamaru to make her ex jealous. But what happens when it's no longer about her ex anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Another ShikaTema! I just love this pairing! Hope you enjoy this story!

"Just SHUT UP, Yuuko. You know nothing about me!"

"Oh, yeah, right Temari, I've been your boyfriend for a year!"

"You've never even cared about me! I don't know why I waste my time! All you care about is yourself!"

"That's because _I_ am worth caring about, much unlike yourself."

"WHAT THE HELL! That's it! I've put up with you long enough!"

"Back at you. So... I call you later to make up?"

Temari fumed. She glared at the calm, impassive face of her boyfriend, thinking back to just a year ago when he had seemed so charismatic, so charming. Now, the veil was lifted from her eyes, and she saw him for who he was.

"No," she said, smiling sweetly. "This is it. Go out, and never come back."

Yuuko's eyes widened in surprised. This was not usual. No one dumped him. No one. "What? so...you're BREAKING UP with ME?"

Temari smiled again. "Yes Yuuko. Goodbye now."

Yuuko's demeanor returned as he smirked cockily at her. "Bye Temari." He bent down, murmuring into her neck, "Good luck finding another boyfriend. Don't miss me too much."

Once Yuuko left, Temari sank into her couch, sighing sadly. Sure... he wasn't much of a boyfriend, but Temari still loved him. She screamed into a couch cushion, trying to forget everything, then got dressed for bed.

**A/N: **Not much plot here, but I gotta study! Exams tomorrow! :O Promise a better one later!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Exams Shmaxams. (I dont own Naruto) Oh... and if you're under 13, this story isn't for you :P

Temari trudged through the leaf village, her eyes stinging as the image was burned into the back of her mind. She was just returning home from her grocery shopping and turned a corner when she saw a familiar blue mop of hair. Except he wasn't alone. Ino Yamanaka was slammed against a wall, Yuuko kissing her fiercely and passionately. Temari froze over. She had convinced herself that she was over Yuuko, so why did she feel like someone had just stabbed her in the stomach? Yuuko broke the kiss for just a moment to wink at Temari before returning to the lips of Ino. Temari felt her body turn and walk the long way home, her brain no longer functioning beyond replaying the kiss over and over again in her head. Her heart hurt as she thought of those green eyes smiling at someone other than her those arms hugging some other girl...

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Temari stumbled, then muttered a quick sorry. A tap on her shoulder made her turn around. The familiar sight of Shikamaru's exasperated expression made a ghost of a smile appear on a face. "Hey." she murmured. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Troublesome woman... What's bothering you? You didn't greet me with 'Crybaby'!" Temari didn't know why, but that word pushed her limit and she burst out crying. Shikamaru awkwardly tried to wrap his arms around her to shush her and calm her down, but that only made her wish for Yuuko more, and she cried harder. When her tears finally reduced to sobs, Shikamaru let his arms fall and asked. "So...now that we're done with that, can you tell me what's wrong?" Temari shook her head, unable to summon up enough voice, and instead snuggled closer into Shikamaru's Chuunin Vest. Shikamaru sighed and muttered about her being troublesome, then wrapped his arms around her.

Shikamaru leaned down and whispered to her, "Don't look now, but a certain jealous ex is gawking at us." Temari glanced out from the corner of her eye and found that Yuuko was trying to discreetly examine them. His face was flushed slightly, his brows furrowed in confusion. Temari laughed into Shikamaru's embraced. The damage this scene of her and Shikamaru must do to his ego. She pulled herself up so that her cheek was almost in line with his(due to a difference in height) and heard him laughing as well. "Hey... Temari, he's with Ino right?" Temari felt a pang in her chest at these words. She sniffed then nodded. She heard a smile in Shikamaru's whisper. "Then why don't we team up to give him a taste of his own medicine? Let's make him so jealous he comes running back to you." Temari smiled. "Thanks, Shikamaru."

Yuuko's eyebrows knitted themselves closer and closer together. What was with this effect that Temari had on him? He wasn't used to feeling jealousy, everyone knew he could have any girl he wanted with a snap of his fingers. Maybe it was due to the fact that most girls got over him after weeks of weeping while Temari had found someone new in a flash. His jaw clenched as he saw her locked in a tight embrace with Shikamaru, murmuring soft words to each other. Alright, so that's how she's gonna play it? Well, Yuuko was planning to give her a run for her money.

**A/N**: Stay tuned! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you to all who are following and have reviewed my story! It means the world to me! :D For more ShikaTema, you can read Shadowy Winds as well!

\(^o^)/

Temari walked towards the group of Chuunin with her heart in her mouth. This was the first time she would be out rightly declaring her 'relationship' with Shikamaru to their friends, and somehow the prospect of it scared her. Shikamaru looked at her with concern in his eyes and gave her hands a reassuring squeeze. Their plan was to walk by the 'rookie nine' cool and casually, while they held hands with interlocking fingers, to arouse the attention of the Chuunin. Temari took deep breaths to calm down her racing heart as she walked past, she didn't even know why she felt so nervous. Shikamaru was a natural. He kept his slightly exasperated expression on as they walked past the group, but at the same time he smiled tenderly at her, his eyes full of love. "HEY SHIKAMARU!" Temari grinned slightly at the voice of the annoying blonde ninja. "Hey... didn't you say you weren't going out?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah Naruto, we weren't at that point of time. But now..." He paused, giving her a look so full of affection that it melted her heart, "everything's different." Temari smiled back at him while Naruto looked between the two. _Shikamaru__ sure is good at this_, she thought as she watched a grin spread across Naruto's face. "All the best to your relationship!" He said, grinning cheerfully. "What relationship?" another voice asked, as Temari smiled to herself. Things were going better than planned. Naruto turned to Sakura and Hinata. "Shikamaru and Temari are dating!" he exclaimed. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Sure, announce it to the whole village, why don't you." Naruto smirked cheekily at Shikamaru before climbing onto a lampost.

"HEY EVERYONE, SHIKAMARU AND TEMARI ARE D-A-T-I...er... I-N-G!" Temari blushed slightly while Shikamaru face-palmed himself, then laughed softly, putting an arm around Temari and pulling her closer.

Sakura was beaming at them. "Oh, congratulations! All the best!" Hinata smiled shyly and added, "Yes all the best!"

A green blur almost sent Hinata barelling to the ground. Rock Lee stopped just an inch away from Temari and practically screamed, "OH THE BEAUTY OF YOUTHFUL LOVE! IT BRINGS TEARS OF JOY TO MY EYES!" He then started crying profusely, blabbering about "youth" and "love".

Kiba walked over and nodded to Temari then winked at Shikamaru. Shino just pushed up his goggles and asked matter-of-factly, "So, will the baby be part of the Nara Clan or be brought back to Suna?" Temari flushed red as Hinata quickly ushered him away.

At that moment, Chouji joined in with Lee's tearful congratulations, talking about Shikamaru's good taste, which only made Temari blush even more.

And then Ino walked into the commotion. By now, everyone knew of Ino's love for Shikamaru that was brought to a halt with her dating Temari's ex-boyfriend. Naturally, they held their breaths as Ino walked over to the couple. Ino smiled warmly and embraced Temari in a hug. Everyone let out sighs of relief. Temari was stunned by this gesture until Ino whispered into her ear. "Well played, vixen, well played. I took your guy so you took mine. You won't get him back though, he is SO over you. And such a good kisser." She released the hug, smirking and licked her lips once for good measure, sauntering off to find her boyfriend. Temari felt all the happiness from the plan fade away at Ino's words. How many timed had they kissed? How many times had Yuuko's charming lips been pressed against Ino's? How many times did those alluring eyes take Ino's breath away?

She jolted out of her thoughts at the feel of Shikamaru's breath on her neck. "Don't worry about Ino," he whispered, "look behind me." Temari subtly glanced behind Shikamaru, where Yuuko was hiding under a bush. He was easily recognisable, and so was the scowl on his face as he observed the couple. "No wonder why he never became a ninja." Temari whispered back chuckling softly. Yuuko still wanted her after all.

\(^o^)/

A/N: Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Let's get straight to it.

Yuuko banged his head against the wall. What was his problem? He is Yuuko Ito for Kami's sake, girls drop at his feet, begging for his affection. If he could he wouldn't bother about them, but sometimes some of them seem worthy. Like Temari. He could just imagine the way those teal eyes sparkled when she saw him. The way her face lifted and seemed to light up. Was that what Shikamaru was experiencing now? He banged his head on the wall again. This wasn't healthy. Every time he kissed Ino, all he wished was that his hands were buried in spiky blonde hair instead of Ino's silky platinum ponytail. He tried to shut her off from his mind, to stop those memories of her beautiful face in his hands, when their lips brushed...

BANG! "AARGH!" He shouted. He furrowed his eyebrows. He had to tell her. He had to get her back. Somehow. But first, he had to get rid of that Shikamaru dude.

"Hey Temari, you ready to go?" Temari's heart leapt. "Hold on Shikamaru! Almost!" She put the black dress in front of her, then the blue one. She couldn't decide. This was her first date with Shikamaru, she had to get this right. _Wait. That's wrong. First PRETEND date, _she firmly corrected herself. Just then, a lazy figure leaning on the doorframe caught her eye. "SHIKAMARU! DON'T YOU KNOCK?! WHAT IF I WAS CHANGING?!" He chuckled. "I know you better than that, Temari." Still laughing, he walked over to her closet and rummaged through it. "Here." he said, handing her a teal sequined halter top and a pair of black skinny jeans. "I think these are more suitable. They're less formal and matches your eyes." He smiled warmly then went out of the room, closing the door behind him. Temari quickly threw on the outfit then admired her reflection. _Hmm, he's a genius at fashion as well, _she thought, _Now what do I do with my hair?_

When Temari walked down the steps, Shikamaru felt his heart lurch. Her hair was let loose and framed her face. The outfit that he had picked out for her brought out the sparkle in her eyes. She smiled warmly at him. "Ready to go?" He nodded, unsure if he could speak. She laughed and hooked her arm onto his. This movement made his heart thump painfully. He smiled and said, "You look beautiful." She smiled back, then her expression faltered. "Do you think Yuuko would like it?" That question made Shikamaru's heart drop. Of course, this was all about Yuuko. Sometimes, it was hard to remember that Temari wasn't his REAL girlfriend. He forced his face to look happy and replied. "Of course, like I said, you're beautiful." Temari blushed deeply then grinned at him, making his heart jump yet again. This was going to give him a heart attack. He steered her towards the restaurant he had placed a reservation in, and felt conflicting emotions when he saw Yuuko peering out of a bush. Seriously? In real life people don't hide in bushes. After being seated, he sat there for a moment, his thoughts battling against each other. He was planning to ask Temari out officially if she enjoyed herself today. On the other hand, she was still captivated with Yuuko, and he didn't want to ruin her happiness. He sighed. Temari was oblivious, and was happily looking through the extravagant menu. He sighed again. It was going to be a long night.

"Temari, wanna dance?" He asked, crossing his fingers under the table, praying silently that she wouldn't shriek and run out of the restaurant. Instead, she smiled and took his hand, and together they stepped onto the dance floor. She wrapped her hands around his head as his hands found her waist. Swaying slowly to the music, Shikamaru did his best not to blush at being so close to Temari.

_I'm a house of cards in a hurricane_

_A reckless ride in the pouring rain_

_She cuts me_

_And the pain is all I wanna feel_

_She dances away just like a child_

_She drives me crazy, drives me wild_

_But I'm helpless when she smiles_

__Overcome by the moment, Shikamaru leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against hers. Her eyes widened for a moment, then she closed them as the couple continued to sway, completely entranced by the moment. Strategising that this was the best moment to ask her. He swallowed then began. "Temari, I've really enjoyed helping you these few days, and..." she looked up at him, what was he going to ask? "I was wondering if you'd... uh... well, I was wondering if you'd... umm... well... I was wondering if you'd -" "Temari!" the moment was broken by Yuuko's exclamation, as Temari turned around, Yuuko got down on one knee. "I'm sorry Temari, I was so wrong to treat you like dirt. Please, please give me another chance, let's give this another go?" Shikamaru felt like Yuuko should have just stabbed him in the chest, this pain was much worse. Seeing Temari's eyes light up and a blush spread across her face, Shikamaru swallowed loudly, then transported himself back home. He collapsed on the couch, intent on shaking all thoughts of Temari and Yuuko from his mind.

**A/N**: Aww, it's late! Sorry! Another one soon, promise! (song is Helpless when she smiles by Backstreet Boys)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry for late update! (BTW in this fic, Naruto is the hokage's assistant. Sorry Lady Tsunade.)

Temari reeled in shock. "Your kidding?! He went on a mission? Left THIS morning?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows quizzically. What was all the fuss about? "Yeah, didn't he tell you? He was supposed to escort some rich merchant's son."

Temari's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't mean THAT rich merchant right? "What's the merchant's name, Naruto?" she questioned the hokage's assistant.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. Why was Temari being such a busybody? "Masaso Ito."

('_' ) erm, well, Masaso is Yuuko's father if you didnt read the last chapter

"Yeah, and then I said..." Shikamaru zoned out. It seemed as if all Yuuko talked about was himself. And what he did. And what hilarious thing he said. Or who laughed at his jokes. Or who thought he was handsome.

"Hey Shikamaru... Are you angry at me?" Shikamaru almost laughed out loud. Angry? He wasn't angry. Try extremely annoyed and was prepared to throw Yuuko into a forest fire.

"No, why would I be?" Yuuko smiled maliciously at his response.

"Because I stole Temari away from you." Shikamaru almost choked, but caught himself just in time. Sure, he didn't call Temari to find out what happened after he ran home, but that didn't mean that anything happened between her and Yuuko, right?

"You did? I don't think so." Yuuko laughed heartily at his answer.

"Really? I have charisma, good looks and an athletic body. Do you really think Temari can resist me? What do you have?"

"A smaller ego."

"Playing the genius with me huh? I can be pretty smart myself." After saying that, Yuuko's face promptly collided with a tree branch.

"That I can see. Now prove that you can be immortal."

Yuuko snarled. He wasn't going to let some good for nothing shadow dude shame him! He is Yuuko Ito! He saw something move in the trees!

"Umm... Shikamaru? There's something moving in the trees..."

"Aww, is the wittle Yuuko afwaid? Does the wittle Yuuko wanna go hide?"

"No seriously Shikamaru. It could be dangerous."

Shikamaru considered this. Of course, it was his mission to protect Yuuko, but DAMN he was annoying. Just as he was trying to decide if he should be worried about Yuuko's hallucinations, 5 rogue ninja burst out of the trees, surrounding them. Yuuko yelped, cowering behind Shikamaru. Shikamaru glared at the ninja.

"What do you want?"

"Simple. We want Yuuko Ito." the voice rang out clear and surprisingly feminine. The ninja removed their masks revealing beautiful features, all edged with a determined look.

"Of course you want me!" Yuuko started laughing. "No woman can resist YUUKO ITO!"

Shikamaru shook his head. Sure, Yuuko wasn't all that bad looking, but didn't his attitude put people off? Even Temari, funny, kind Temari, was drawn in by this egoistic excuse for a male. She could do so much better.

One of the rogue ninja snaked a hand around Yuuko's neck, a kunai in hand. "You're wrong, Yuuko Ito. We don't want _you_, we want your money. Luckily for you, we need you alive. Now come. Time is ticking away." The ninja tried to grab Yuuko, but she couldn't move.

"WHAT?!"

Shikamaru started chuckling.

"Ladies, you forgot about me. And I hate being ignored. SHADOW STRANGULATION JUTSU!"

Long tendrils of black shadow twined themselves around each ninja, and Yuuko was dropped to the ground. The girl ninja were turning frantic, screaming and begging. Then one of the five looked up, her teal eyes on the brim of tears, her sandy blonde hair falling accross her shoulders. "Please..." she begged, "Please don't kill us."

Shikamaru stumbled, losing his focus just for a second. The girl smirked and used this opening. Her blond hair fading to jet black, eyes dissolving into a crimson red. She launched at Shikamaru's neck, kunai in hand. Just as she was about to slash off his head, a huge hurricane hit the site. The rogue ninja were blown away, leaving no trace of any fight.

"Temari!" Yuuko exclaimed, scurrying to his feet. "Thank you! You saved us!"

Temari hurried past Yuuko without a backward glance. "Shikamaru! Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I am... Hey, did you see that girl? She looked like you."

Temari looked thoughtful for a moment, then blushed. "They were Yuwaku, they fight by seduction, throwing men by taking on a form of a woman that appeals the most to them."

Shikamaru's face drained of colour. Great. Now both Yuuko and Temari knew that he likes Temari. Just great. He didn't dare meet Temari's eyes until she reahed out, helped him up and then pulled him into a hug.

Shikamaru was overjoyed. Does this gesture mean that she liked him back? That she's finally over Yuuko? That she truly loves and accepts him?

"You're a genius, Shikamaru. Using the Yuwaka to make it seem like you were in love with me. Look how jealous Yuuko is."

Shikamaru sighed inwardly. Of course, this was all about Yuuko.

**A/N: **Yay! Next chapter! :D Anyway, I am gonna write a series of drabbles about any pairing based on one-word prompts. You could PM me, or leave a review with a pairing and a word, and I'll write a chapter about that :) Okay, stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

Shikamaru straightened his jacket. He had planned this whole thing out. Take Temari on a date, make her enjoy it, confess feelings, she confesses her feelings. Perfect. It was a plan that was foolproof. Well, unless Temari didn't have feelings for him.

But that couldn't be. He knew that she still love Yuuko, but deep down, he could sense that she liked him. If not, he wouldn't dare to even try this. But he had to, he had to have some sort of closure. Whether it would be tears of joy or depression that he would be shedding tonight, he wasn't sure, but he needed these feelings of confusion to stop. It was killing him.

"Hey Temari. You ready?"

Temari beamed at him. "Yeah, where to?"

Shikamaru interlocked his arm with Temari and led her towards an apartment block.

"Your house?''

"yeah."

"But then Yuuko won't be able to see us there."

Shikamaru forced himself not to think of this mention of Yuuko and instead concentrate on the feel of Temari next to him, the joy of having her to himself. "I know, but I have a plan." In truth, he did have a plan, just not one that Temari thought he was referring to.

As he led her into his apartment, he found her wide eyes amusing.

"But... it's so neat!"

He laughed. "I like a neat house. I may be lazy, but not to THAT extent."

Temari laughed as well. "As can be seen."

He led her to the table where he had prepared dinner for both of them. He had prayed over and over that nothing would go wrong, and he hoped that his prayers would be answered.

He walked into the kitchen to retrieve their dinners. At the sight of the grilled fish, Temari's eyes lit up. "How did you know I like fish?"

"I watch." he replied, smiling and thinking to himself, more than necessary.

* * *

"Temari?"

"Hmm?" Temari was indulging in the flaky, tender grilled fish that Shikamaru had prepared, enjoying every bite.

"I need to tell you something."

"Oh, sure."

"I love you."

Temari's fork clattered on her plate as her mouth hung open. She knew that he wasn't lying to make Yuuko jealous as he was nowhere near, but he couldn't be serious, right? Maybe he was, she thought, and a small part of her rejoiced. She quickly forced that part of her down and scanned Shikamaru's face while Shikamaru looked moodily at her dropped fork. Not a good sign.

"What do you mean? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am very serious. I love you, Temari. I genuinely want to help you get back with Yuuko, Temari, I really do. But I need to let you know that I love you. Alot."

His stomach dropped as he saw her face turning upset.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru... But I don't feel the same way..."

Shikamaru's dreams of Temari confessing her feelings were shattered. He could not look her in the eye as she stood up to leave.

"Bye Shikamaru... Thanks for the dinner."

Shikamaru sat at the table long after she was gone, just staring at the half-eaten grilled fish on Temari's plate.

_Now what am I going to do? _


	7. Chapter 7

"I really don't know what to do!" Temari cried, running a hand through her spiky hair in frustration. After a grueling night of hardly any sleep, she decided to consult a professional.

And who else better than Sakura, who has gone through almost all possible situations of romance to help her out? The pinkette eyed her thoughtfully as she told her the entire situation, from her shaky relationship with Yuuko to the breakup, to the discovery of Ino and Yuuko, to Shikamaru's offer, to their fake relationship and finally Shikamaru's confession. Throughout her narration, Sakura nodded thoughtfully and shook her head in the right places. Temari cast a sympathetic glance at Sakura. Compared to her, Temari's plight really wasn't that devastating. Sakura was ignored for years by the guy that she really liked, then realised that she was chasing the wrong guy her whole life, and started liking the guy who had a crush on her, only to find out that he got over his crush and only treated her like a sister. _Poor Sakura_, she thought. Sakura, however, did not notice the way that Temari was looking at her.

"If anyone else had offered, would you have accepted?"

Temari shuddered at the thought of Naruto offering to hold her had or hug her or...

"EUGH! No, I don't think I would. One of the reasons why I accepted was because it was Shi-" Temari stopped herself abruptly, shocked by the meaning of the words she was about to say. Sakura smiled, motioning for her to go on. Temari just sat still, her eyes slightly widened.

"Temari, if this is going to seem any simpler, you have to be completely honest with yourself."

Temari sighed. Complete honesty.

She thought back to the first time they walked towards the rest of their friends, hand in hand. The biggest part of her was peeling her eyes for Yuuko, another, suppressed part of her was hyperventilating over the fact that she and Shikamaru were holding hands.

She then thought back to their first date, no, pretend date, no, real date, wait... ARGH! She shook her head to clear the conflicting thoughts. She had spent a long time just trying to decide what to wear. At that time, she had reasoned that it would make Yuuko jealous, knowing that she put in that much effort. But it was time to admit that she wanted to look good for Shikamaru and not for Yuuko.

She smiled when the dance came into her mind, and practically blushed when she remembered the kiss. While they danced, Temari's heart was thumping painfully. When he first kissed her, her heart almost burst out of her chest. She wanted to slap Yuuko for interrupting them.

When Temari heard that the Yuwaka had taken on her form to seduce Shikamaru, she felt flattered. She knew by then that he liked her but didn't dare to admit it.

And when he confessed, she was rejoicing on the inside. It killed her to tell him that she didn't feel the same way. The way his face fell, his hand gripping the table, knuckles turning white.

Temari relayed these memories to Sakura, who smiled.

"Temari, it looks to me like you have been denying these feelings for Shikamaru to make everything less complicated. It's obvious."

"What is?" Temari asked, genuinely confused.

"It's obvious that you love him too."

**A/N:** Whoah! Development in plot! Haha! Stay tuned! I will not be updating this soon as I feel that this story's luster is gone, and I'm working on making it better. :) wish me luck :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Shikamaru! I need to talk to you."

Shikamaru didn't turn around, but stayed frozen in his spot in the middle of the road.

"Yeah?"

Temari's heart sank slightly at his voice. It wasn't his usual, lazy, calm tones. It lacked in feeling and it sounded... Dead. When she made no attempt to reply, Shikamaru started to walk away again, but at a slightly faster pace.

Temari's jaw clenched. Why was Shikamaru making this any more difficult than it should be?

"Shikamaru!" Temari ran up and grabbed his arm, physically pulling him back and successfully stopping him. Shikamaru sighed and looked away from her, and she saw him roll his eyes.

"What is up with you? First, you say that you love me," Shikamaru groaned softly at the memory, but Temari ignored him and continued. "Then you avoid me for a full week, and now you won't even reply me!" She let go of his hand and he immediately started to walk away again.

"What is wrong with you, Shikamaru Nara?!"

"You." Temari's ears just picked up the barely audible reply before Shikamaru continued off on his journey, leaving Temari alone. Again.

* * *

"What was that?"

Shikamaru just lay on his bench, watching the clouds float by, not bothering to look up or respond to the voice.

"Are you going to avoid her for the rest of your life? Why are you even avoiding her?"

Shikamaru flicked open his lighter, watching the flame with a serene expression on his face.

"Shikamaru! Answer me!"

When Shikamaru showed no response, Choji sat down next to him.

"Shikamaru. This just... Isn't you. What is going on?"

"I just..." Shikamaru sighed and got up, and the two friends sat side by side, staring at the clouds.

"I think I've confused her enough, I don't want to hurt her, or myself for that matter, any longer."

Choji looked at him sadly. "You ARE hurting yourself. Can you just look at yourself?" He gestured to Shikamaru's eyes, which didn't have his usual sparkle, instead just a void of sadness.

"I just need a break, Choji. I'm requesting for a long mission. Just to, you know, clear my head and think."

"You're not going to be able to concentrate, you know that right?"

"Yeah."

"If I were you, I'd probably go for a D-rank."

Shikamaru chuckled softly. "Thanks Choji. See you soon."

* * *

Shikamaru was walking out of the front gates of Konoha, when he felt footsteps behind him, he quickly started sprinting out of the way of a very angry Temari.

"Shikamaru! Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

"On a mission."

He replied, while finding himself laughing at her antics.

"Stop right there!"

Shikamaru stopped himself from yelling the jovial reply that almost slipped out. He started to really run until he knew that she would give up. Once he was safely out of her range, he stopped to catch his breath. Shikamaru looked back regretfully.

_I'm sorry Temari._

* * *

__**A/N: **Hope that you enjoyed this! Is its luster back? I hope so! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :D


	9. Chapter 9

The very nerve of him! How dare him! It took her long enough to admit it to herself, to get over Yuuko. He was supposed to help her. Not go and complicate everything! And after she thought everything was fine, he runs off on some stupid long mission. Yeah, it was REAL obvious that he loved her.

"Everything alright, Temari?" The words may have been concerned, but the voiced held back a smirk. Temari wanted to wipe that smugness off Ino's face.

"Just peachy." Temari replied, hardly hiding her snarl.

"Poor, poor Temari." Ino sat down next to her, a mockingly pitying expression on her face. "First, you get dumped by your boyfriend, then, you dump your fake boyfriend whom you now want as a boyfriend but who does not want you."

"Well, at least I still have my brain. You know, unlike CERTAIN people..." Temari replied sarcastically.

Ino threw her hair over her shoulder and laughed. Temari sulked when she realised how _gorgeous_ Ino looked when she did that.

"Lowering yourself down to petty insults, now, are you? What a pity. To think the great Temari had everything... And now is left with nothing. Poor, poor, Tema-"

Temari couldn't help it. She knew that it was wrong, that she was no doubt going to pay for her actions. But that did not stop the satisfaction that spread through her when her fist connected with Ino's face. Ino's perfect face was blemished by the huge bruise spreading on her right cheek. Spitting out blood, she rose to her feet unsteadily.

"You know you're going to pay for that." Ino spat, all pretense of superiority gone.

"Hmm... I won't be entirely sure. The Suna ambassador or the flower girl... Hard choice for the hokage there."

Ino wiped her mouth and smiled, jutting her chin out defiantly. "Let's have a 'friendly' spar then, shall we?"

Temari laughed. "My pleasure."

The two kunoichi stood facing each other, both sizing up the other. Ino pulled two kunai out of her weapon pockets while Temari lifted the fan off her back.

"Bring it on." Ino taunted, while Temari laughed.

"You asked for it!" She gathered up her chakra and let it explode through her fan. Ino was knocked off her feet and onto a wall, where she lay, lifeless.

Temari felt a little bit guilty at the sight of the limp body. "Ino. Hey Ino, are you oka-"

Ino tensed and jumped up, punching Temari right in the stomach. Temari groaned, and got to her feet. She snarled at Ino who smirked back at her, twirling a kunai leisurely around her finger. "My, my Temari! Getting soft, are we now?"

"You know what? Forget it. This is stupid. I don't want to fight you."

"Don't lie to yourself you stupid vixen! Get back here and fight me! You know you want to!"

Temari just shook her head. "You know what? No matter how annoying you are, you're still not worth it." Spitting out the blood uncomfortably gathered in her mouth, Temari walked away from Ino, satisfied that she had, somehow or another, got over an aspect of her troubles.


	10. Chapter 10

He was still grumbling about the stupidity of the mission that he had gone on, when his eyes fell upon the very person who haunted his dreams every night. It was a greater shock to see her in person, looking very surprised at the sight of him. He paused, unable to take another step, heart beating out of time, wondering whether he should run or stay, whether he should say something or ignore her. Before he could make up his mind, Temari ran at him full force, flinging her arms around his neck and holding on to him.

"You're back." Her voice was slightly above a whisper, and so close to his ear that it sent tingles down his spine. What exactly had happened in the month that he'd been away?

He made no move to hold on to her, or to return her gesture, just peeling her hands away from around him.

"Yes. I am." He started to walk away again, and could feel the hurt and anger radiating off her.

Temari was pissed. "Who do you think you are, Shikamaru Nara?!"

He paused only to reply. "Shikamaru Nara."

* * *

"Okay what was that?" The angry reply rang out, ruining his comfort and privacy.

It wasn't fair that she was confronting him so soon. Sure, he had a month to think, but he had no idea what he was doing. And here Temari was, right in his face, demanding... demanding...

"What exactly?" He asked. "What exactly do you want?"

"I want to know what's going on! Okay, I'm sorry for rejecting you, but if you truly love me, shouldn't you understand that?"

Shikamaru froze, as the words registered in his brain. His face froe, and he allowed no emotion to show in his voice.

"So you're doubting that I love you?"

Temari was frazzled. Wasn't it? If you really loved someone, shouldn't you want to seize the opportunity and love that person with all you want? At least, that's what she wanted.

"Yeah. I'm doubting that I love you."

Shikamaru wasn't ready for the huge wave of pain that crashed onto him. He said nothing, only turned away angrily from her.

"Shikamaru. Please explain, what is going on?"

When he spoke, his voice was constrained, as if he was forcing himself not to shout at her.

"Do you. Have any idea. How long I've been in love with you? Do you know how much hurt your rejection caused me? Can you even begin to say that you know how I feel?"

Temari tried to cut in, but he continued.

"And what if you didn't really love me, huh? What if you're only in love with me loving you? This wasn't just time for me to get my head clear, its supposed to help you clear your head as well. So don't. You dare. Ever say anything like that again."

Temari stopped, shocked. She had never seen Shikamaru like that.

"I-"

"You may leave, Temari. I'll look for you again when I'm ready." Shikamaru said hastily, cutting in. Temari felt her heart drop at his words.

"Okay. If that's what you want." She said dejectedly, walking away slowly, giving him ample time to stop her.

He didn't.


	11. Chapter 11

Temari sat alone, looking at the delicious food that she had no appetite for. She touched the grilled chicken with her fork. Was this what rejection felt like? Maybe she was starting to understand Shikamaru. She sighed. Shikamaru. He had been ignoring and avoiding her for a whole week now. She knew for sure now, she did love Shikamaru. But how could she tell him if he didn't even want to look at her?

_She keeps her secrets in her eyes_

Temari's cocked her head. That song sounded really familiar...

_She hides the truth inside her lies_

She knew that she heard it before, but she just couldn't remember where she heard it.

_Just when I can't take what she's done to me_

_She calls to me_

_And leads me back to paradise_

Temari's heart clenched as she finally recognized the song. She opened her mouth and sang along softly.

_She's so hard to hold_

_But I can't let go_

As the image of her swaying in Shikamaru's arms flooded her mind, she could no longer sing along, just clenching her fists in her lap as she willed the tears in her eyes not to fall.

_I'm a house of cards in a hurricane_

_A reckless ride in the pouring rain_

_She cuts me_

_And the pain is all I wanna feel_

_She dances away just like a child_

Another voice overlapped the lead singer's.

"You drive me crazy, drive me wild."

She looked up into familiar narrow black eyes, and gasped.

"But I'm helpless when you smile."

She smiled at him, and he returned it hesitantly.

"May I have this dance?"

She took his hand, and they stepped onto the dance floor. As if burned into her memory, her hands immediately wrapped around his neck as his found her waist.

_Maybe I'd fight it if I could_

_It hurts so bad it feels so good_

_She opens up just like a rose to me_

_When she's close to me_

_Anything she'd ask me I would_

_It's out of control_

_But I can't let go_

_I'm a house of cards in a hurricane_

_A reckless ride in the pouring rain_

_She cuts me_

_And the pain is all I wanna feel_

_She dances away just like a child_

_She drives me crazy _

_Drives me wild_

_But I'm helpless when she smiles_

She pulled her head away and looked him in the eye. "This is the part where you kiss me."

He smirked, then leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Her heart started to pound so fast, it felt as if it was going to explode.

_When she looks at me_

_I get so weak_

He pulled back, and so did she. They looked into each other's eyes, and Temari couldn't help but blurt out, "I love you, Shikamaru."

He smiled at her, the first genuine smile that she had seen in a very long time. But he made no reply.

"Do... Do you love me?" she asked, hesitantly.

He chuckled. "That goes without saying. Always have, always will."

Temari felt her face flush and she dove in again for another kiss. This time, the kiss continued as they danced on to the slow songs played in the restaurant, not caring about time or place, both entranced only in the other's presence.

* * *

_**A/N:** _That's a wrap! Sorry for the weird alignment, I hope it wasn't too hard to read. A big THANK YOU to all the loyal followers, and any new ones! This story couldn't have made it without you! Big hugs and kisses!


End file.
